The Unforgotten
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Azelma and Marius meet in the graveyard of the fallen. WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! I promise. Will continue if you guys want:)


**Thank you Victor Hugo for this wonderful tale. BTW Let's say Azelma's parents left her.P.S Lets just say Mme Thenardier lived after prison. _Enjoy!_  
**

**3rd Person**

Marius was walking alone at night. He had begun to do this ever since the wedding. Today he was in an unfamiliar part, a newer part. He was humming to himself, until he heard crying.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?"He asked. Seeing the figure was a small girl. She was twords the end of a long row of graves. She faced him, showing her face. Her face cowered in dirt, her light brown hair tangled around her heart like face.

There was something _familiar _about this stranger. Something that reminded him of one of his dearest friends. _Eponine._

_"_Azelma? Azelma Thenardier?" He said to himself, not knowing she heard him. She gave him a look of disgust hearing his voice. _Marius_ was the reason her family was gone.

"Azelma, what are you doing here? Where is your father?" He asked, coming closer to her. Her tears now more visible. Marius knew she was not as strong as Eponine, but even _ this _was uncommon for a Thenardier.

"America. My father and my mother are in America, after Eponine and Gavroche..." She trailed off, looking at the two graves at her feet. She shot him a look that could kill him in his sleep. Which brought out her father when he was drunk.

"It is your fault. Everything is your fault, you blind swine." She muttered, more tears falling from her eyes.

"How, Azelma?" He asked, crouching so he look at her dead on. For 14, she was almost Gavroche's size. She was also thinner from the last last time he had seen her. But that was months ago. Maybe even a year.

"They loved you. Gavroche thought you the hero of the story. Eponine was so in love with you, father would punish twice a night. Now, they are dead. Now, my parents have run off to America." She looked up at the moon.

Before Marius could respond, she looked across the line of graves. Suddenly, she stood, walking twords the beginning. She stroked the top of everyone.

"Have you never been here? Haven't you ever wandered where your friends where laid to rest? Read a few of the graves." She said. He walked down the line with her.

_Grantaire. Jean Prouvaire. Joly. Feuilly. Enjolras. _He stopped at each one, fighting back tears. He remembered a time with each man. He didn't start to cry until he reached Eponine's.

Marius had not thought of Eponine's death since the day he saw the Thenardier's at his wedding. He never knew she loved him. He thought of all the times she had teased him, broken into his house just for a book, or saved his sorry tail.

"She loved you. She really did. I always wished I would meet someone I loved that much." Azelma said, know beside him. Marius had never thought that Azelma wanted love in her life. She would always do as her father bid, always.

Then a thought something that would save the both of them. He quickly turned to her, taking her hands into his.

"Azelma, would you please come with me. Cosette would not mind, she might even rejoice. Please, Zelma." He said. Azelma was shocked. Eponine was the only person that would call her Zelma.

"I can not." She said, looking at her brother's grave.''Why?" He asked her.

"Everything would be different. You don't even know is Cosette would be happy. She could hate me, after all, I mistreated her when we were children." She confessed.

"My wife is a women of forgiveness. She would treat you well. We would be as parents to you. You would always be fed, well dressed, the most educated girl in Paris. Your sister would want that for you." Marius told her, wiping the tears from her face, making Azelma look at him in the face.

"Marius, you must promise me one thing if I am to be welcomed into your home." She began. He nodded for her to continue." You must come with me once a week to this place. Neither of us will ever forget what happened to our friends and family." She said.

"That is the most brilliant idea I have ever heard, Azelma." He said, standing up. They took each others hands, leaving the gravestones of the Les Amis's in peace.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say, if you don't like it, just PM me, or let me know in the comments.


End file.
